


The day after

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Rami Malek Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Nervous, emmys 2016, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: Before and after Rami won his Emmy…





	The day after

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HIM SO MUCH and I love writing about him..loml. It’s short i know..i know but not like there is coming more in the next few days ;)

[Originally posted by sciencevsromance](https://tmblr.co/ZsqTby2CHVK8r)

The last final touches were made before you were ready for the night that stood before you. Rami was about to win the Emmy he deserved even tho he said he wasn’t that confident about it. His family came too because you told them how sure you were about it. Right on time the front door opened and Rami came strolling in in his black and white suit that fitted beautifully to your off shoulder dress.

“Wow..you look gorgeous (Y/N)!” he came closer to you and looked you up and down, resting his hands on your waist. 

“We already saw each other but thank you” you giggled at him as he tried to lean in you held your hand on his chest because you didn’t wanted to anger your makeup artist…again.

“Are you ready to pick up your award?” you asked and held your hand out which he gladly took in his.

“I love you” he answered simply and kissed you before you could react.

You wanted to say something but you couldn’t deny that you wanted that too even if your makeup artist probably hates you now. 

Fuck it you just thought and kissed him back.

Up until he got on stage Rami refused to let your hand go even once, looking over his accepting speech a few times and kissing your knuckles. Just as he got called up all of this just came reality what you told him so often over the last few months. 

Rami finally won an Emmy and you couldn’t be happier about it. 

One of the last thing you knew was that you saw his ex walking up to him and hugging him, Rami didn’t even bother and you did neither you trusted him with your heart. She was really nice to the both of you actually, it was just a really awkward situation.

The rest of the night was just blank before you woke up by the sunlight that streamed through your windows, still in your beautiful dress and matching makeup that probably didn’t look as good as you thought it would. 

You remembered last night barely. Both you and your boyfriend Rami attended to the Emmys because he got nominated for best outstanding lead actor in drama series for his role as Elliot Alderson in Mr. Robot. 

The whole night was just a blur and as he won you had even more fun in drinking which you rarely did. After meeting with the press, taking pics and speaking with friends and family, you saw Rami the last time as he said something to you, even tho the music was too loud, kissed your cheek and ran off with his brother Sami. 

You didn’t mind as you stupidly thought that Sami would have him under control but those two together could cause some trouble like his mother always told you. 

Woken up by the sunlight that streamed through your windows, still in your beautiful dress and matching makeup that probably didn’t look as good as you thought it would. You remembered last night barely. 

Both you and your boyfriend Rami attended to the emmy because he got nominated for best outstanding lead actor in drama series for his role as Elliot Anderson in Mr. Robot. 

You joined your friends for the rest of the night and even texted and called both Rami and his brother but your only response was a few blurry weird pictures from your boyfriend that Sami send you.

As long as you could still think straight you made said goodbye to everyone and made your way home with the award that Rami left you alone. The next thing you knew was just texting Rami again and then falling asleep on the couch. Now slipping of your heels you were about to make some coffee but stopped as you saw Rami’s shoes laying in the middle of the room. Cracking open the door slightly you saw his figure still dressed laying sprawled over your bed. 

You decided to make some coffee first knowing that you both needed it desperately now, the clock on the wall showed that it was already past 2pm. With the hot coffee in your hands you tiptoed back into your bedroom placing it onto the nightstand as you opened the curtains for just a bit, hearing the first grumbles behind you. Smirking you walked to him and sat onto the edge of the mattress, letting your hand stroke over his back in an attempt to wake him up. Barely you heard his muffled “morning” as he turned his head to your side. 

“How drunk were you last night?” you asked interested what they did as the disappeared from the after party. 

“Well…I can’t remember anything but I still have my clothes on” he hummed softly as you still caressed his back. 

“Interesting because that aren’t your clothes” you laughed as his eyes finally opened and looked down seeing that he wore the suit of his brother instead of his own. He just sighed deeply and let himself fall back into the pillows. 

“Sorry for disappearing so quickly yesterday” you heard him say shortly after, now looking up to you. 

“It’s fine. We both had fun and I Sami send me some pictures of you through the night” you teased him just earning an embarrassed smile from him. 

“Something else I need to know?” asked. 

“No I just made you a coffee” you could only reply before he rolled over and pulling you down besides him so he could lean in, letting your lips meet in a short but loving kiss. 

“I love you so much” he mumbled against your lips before pulling you even closer to him. 

“Already excited for the oscar you gonna win someday“ you smirked.

“You gotta stop now“ he scoffed knowing how much you liked cheering for him. 

“With what? being your biggest fan?..rooting for my handsom-“ 

He cut you off pressing his lips once again onto yours and you knew how you going to spent the rest of the day. On one side you kinda expected that to happen shortly after he got off of stage but you would surely catch up on that right now.

“Did you just unzip my dress?“ you asked and smiled into the kiss. His hand was just going further before he replied.

“Maybe..“

Might be the best ‘hangover’ you ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated 
> 
> xoxo Sophie <3


End file.
